Albus Potter and the Wizard's Plot
by Qool Q
Summary: Uh... I'm not exactly sure how the whole story's gonna go yet, it just kind of comes to me. Well what I do know is that the story is about Albus Severus Potter, Harry Potter's son. This story is about his first year at Hogwarts. We'll see how it goes.
1. Chapter 1

**Albus Potter and the Wizard's Plot**

**Prologue**

Long ago, there was an evil wizard named Lord Voldemort. He ruthlessly killed thousands of wizards and non-wizards, or muggles, alike. His very name struck fear into the hearts of every wizard on the planet. So much so, that they never used his name, referring to him only as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who.

At the height of Voldemort's power a prophecy was made about him and a boy to be born at the end of the seventh month. The prophecy stated that the boy would have power the Dark Lord knows not. Lord Voldemort interpreted this as meaning that the boy would be the end of himself; so on one Halloween night he set out to kill the child.

The boy's name was Harry Potter, and he was only one year old. Voldemort broke into Harry's house and killed his father, James, as his mother, Lily, grabbed Harry and ran to the second floor of their home. She ran into the boy's room, slamming the door behind her, and placed him in his crib. Then she frantically tried to barricade the door with pieces of furniture, but her attempt was futile.

Voldemort blasted open the door with his wand and advanced upon Lily and Harry. Lily begged with Voldemort not to kill Harry, to take her life instead. Voldemort only looked at her and laughed. "Avada Kedavra!" he shouted and a burst of green light erupted from the tip of his wand and collided with Lily. She dropped to the floor instantly dead. Then, Voldemort made his way over to the boy in the crib. He looked down on the boy and slowly pointed his wand right in the middle of his forehead. As the boy saw Voldemort's snakelike face and crimson eyes, he began to cry. This infuriated Voldemort who cast the same spell used to kill Harry's mother and father, the killing curse, upon the boy. However something went wrong. The spell rebounded upon Voldemort. He was reduced to little more than a spirit, saved only from death by the horcuxes he had created. Somehow, the boy had survived the curse that no one else had and until this day he remains the only one.

Ten years passed with the boy living with his horrendous aunt and uncle and their pampered son Dudley. All three were muggles, and since Harry lived with them he had no idea of his true powers. That is, until he was invited to attend Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

At age eleven, Harry left his atrocious family and boarded the train to Hogwarts where he made to great and trustworthy friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. There he encountered the wizard believed, and hoped, to be dead, Lord Voldemort. Voldemort once again attempted to kill Harry Potter and once again, Harry defied him. When summer came Harry was required to go back home to his aunt and uncle until the next year at Hogwarts began.

When September first came Harry gladly returned to Hogwarts, where the Chamber of Secrets was opened. Once again, Harry was pitted against Lord Voldemort, this time as a preserved form of sixteen year old self in a diary, and once again Harry defeated him. He then returned home for the summer until the next year when he went back to Hogwarts.

In his third year at Hogwarts, almost halfway through his magical education, Harry met his godfather, and escaped convicted murderer. However, his godfather, Sirius Black, was innocent and Harry helped him to escape recapture. Sadly, a man named Peter Pettigrew also escaped. Pettigrew was believed to be dead, killed by Sirius Black himself, but he was not. He had committed the murders that Black was imprisoned for and then faked his own death by cutting off his finger and transforming into a rat.

For the rest of his life, Pettigrew had been living as a rat as the Weasley's pet. Ron was the current owner of Scabbers, Pettigrew's rat name, and he had no idea that his pet was actually a murderer and Death Eater. When Harry helped Black to avoid recapture Pettigrew took his chance and ran. He fled Hogwarts and went to rejoin his former master, Lord Voldemort.

Once again, Harry left Hogwarts and went to his aunt and uncle's for the summer and once again when September first came around he returned to Hogwarts. There his name was drawn for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He competed in the three rounds and won. However, in the third round he was transported to a graveyard where Pettigrew used Harry to help Voldemort to return to his former power. Then, Voldemort challenged Harry to a duel in which he tried, once again, to kill Harry. Once again, he failed.

Harry grabbed the Tri-Wizard Cup which was a portkey and had transported him to the graveyard and returned to Hogwarts. Another summer came and went and Harry began his fifth year at Hogwarts. He once again fought Lord Voldemort and just like every other time he survived. In his sixth year at Hogwarts, the Hogwarts headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, was killed by Severus Snape a teacher that was loyal to Voldemort. Harry tried to avenge Dumbledore's death, but to no avail. Then Harry returned to his aunt and uncle's house one last time.

Instead of going to his seventh and final year at Hogwarts, Harry went on a search to destroy every last one of Voldemort's horcruxes, which were pieces of his soul sealed away in an object. His loyal friends, Ron and Hermione, went with him. His search eventually led him to Hogwarts where the final horcrux was hidden. Harry destroyed it, but by being at Hogwarts he had brought Voldemort with him.

Voldemort waged war upon the students and teachers of Hogwarts and in the end a confrontation between him and Harry occurred. The two circled each other slowly and then struck at the same time. A jet of red light erupting from Harry's wand and a jet of green from Voldemort's. The two beams of light met in midair and Voldemort's killing curse rebounded upon him, this time killing him for good.

Nineteen years have passed since Harry defeated Voldemort and now his son, Albus Severus Potter, is beginning his first year at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1- To Hogwarts**

The boy gazed out the window of the train at his father as it slowly picked up speed. His father ran alongside the train until it rounded the corner and he could no longer see his son. The boy turned away from the window and walked down the aisle looking for an empty compartment. "Hey Albus, how's it going?" a girl with bushy brown hair inquired.

"Oh, nothin' much, Rose. I can't wait till we get to Hogwarts. What do you think it's like? I sure hope the classes aren't as hard as James says they are-"

"Albus, stop worrying, you'll do fine. Besides, James is always trying to scare you. Don't let him get to you."

The two children trundled further down the train hoping to find a compartment that they could sit in. They passed one compartment with one boy in it and, figuring that this would be the closest they could get to an empty compartment, opened the door. The boy looked up. He had bright blonde hair slicked back so that his sweaty forehead was clearly visible. Angrily, he glared at them through pale blue eyes, "Get out of my compartment," he said quite calmly, although his eyes indicated otherwise as pure hatred emanated from them.

"Hey man, it's not yours it's every ones," Albus defiantly retorted.

"No, it's mine, and if you're smart you'll do as you're told," as the boy said this he reached his hand under his school robes that he had already changed into. The boy withdrew, from an inside pocket, his wand and pointed it at Albus smack dab in the center of his forehead.

"Hey now, you can't threaten someone like that," Rose said worriedly.

The boy deliberately ignored her instead keeping his focus trained on Albus. "Why don't I give you a scar just like your perfect father?" the boy sneered.

"Leave my dad out of this!" Albus shouted, pulling his own wand out of his jeans pocket. He clutched the twelve inch stick of elm, realizing that he knew no spells whatsoever and that his wand would do him no more good than to poke the other boy in the eye.

"Do I hear shouting?" a voice asked from behind Albus. Albus turned around and saw, to his relief, James, his older brother. "Now, now, little Scorpio, how 'bout we just play nice? You don't want to get detention before you even get to school, do you?"

Scorpio stowed his wand back in his robes and stood up quickly, "I'll be watching you Potter," he said as he roughly shoved Albus aside and walked out of the compartment and to the front of the train.

"That's Scorpio Malfoy?" Albus asked surprisedly.

"Yep, and he looks just like his father, just like you do to Dad." James replied, "You're lucky I was here Albus. We're not even at Hogwarts yet and you're already getting into trouble. Shame, shame, and Mum and Dad thought I was the bad kid." James turned around and left, heading towards the back of the train.

"Albus, you really mustn't get into any trouble. I think they send letters home to your parents when you get in trouble, and if you get into trouble, then your parents will tell my parents that you've gotten into trouble and then they'll think that I've gotten into trouble, and oh Albus, just please don't get into any trouble!" Rose shouted.

"Relax, who's worrying now, huh?"

"Sorry it's just that."

"I know, hey we got the compartment to ourselves though, that's good," Albus said optimistically.

"Yeah, I guess so."

The two sat down in the compartment and looked out the window. As the time went by the scenery outside the window changed. The train traveled out of the beautiful plains and was soon traversing through forests and over hills on its way to Hogwarts. Albus reached into his pockets and pulled out some Chocolate Frog cards.

"Hey, do you wanna trade?" Albus asked Rose.

"Are those Chocolate Frog cards? You know I don't play with those childish things. Why on Earth would I own those they're just a waste of space and they clutter everything." Rose replied.

"Oh, when do you think the lunch trolley's going to get here, I'm starving?"

"Albus, is food all you think about?"

There was a quiet tapping noise at the door and Albus and Rose turned to see a very old witch pushing a cart along the train corridor. "Anything off the trolley, dears?" she asked in a kind, sweet, old-ladyish voice.

"Yeah, I'll take three pumpkin pasties, five Chocolate Frogs, uh, a couple licorice wands, and how about a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans." Albus jumped up and pulled three fat gold galleons out of his pocket.

"Here you are, dear," the trolley lady said, "That'll be two galleons, sixteen sickles."

"Here are three galleons, you can keep the extra sickle," Albus said.

"Why, thank you young man," the old lady responded, "My, you are the spitting image of your father."

"You know my dad?"

"Of course, it's very hard to forget the man who finally ended You-Know-Who's reign. I remember it like it was yesterday, the first day your father rode this train to Hogwarts. He was such a sweet boy, bought the entire stock of my trolley in his first year, he did."

"Oh okay."

"Have a nice day, dearie."

The old witch closed the compartment door and walked on down the aisle to deliver food to more people. Albus sat back down with his food. "Uh, did you know that my dad was that famous? I mean I knew people knew him and stuff, but that many?"

"Yeah, Albus, he killed You-Know-Who. Who wouldn't know him? He's like the best wizard in the world, he's in all the history books, he's Harry Potter for crying out loud." Rose answered.

Albus looked out the window once again and thought about what Rose had said. He had never really thought about his father as a hero, but then again he was born eight years after You-Know-Who had died and by then some of the pizzazz had worn off. He didn't even know that his father had accomplished such an amazing feat until he was eight years old.

"Dad, why does everyone always shake your hand and say hi to you in public?" Albus asked his father.

"Uhh, because I…" his father's sentence trailed to an end.

"C'mon Dad, why?"

"Well… because… uhh… Ginny help me out here," Harry Potter said.

"Albus, honey, it's because your father defeated the most powerful dark wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort."

Albus gasped. He had heard the name before, but only out of the mouths of the bravest of witches and wizards. He didn't realize that his parents were some of those people. "Dad, did you seriously do that?" Albus asked incredulously.

"Yes, Albus, I did. He killed my parents and I wanted revenge. Not to mention he killed thousands of other people too wizards, witches, and muggles. I escaped him countless times, he couldn't kill me and then, when I was seventeen I defeated him."

"Wow, that's pretty cool Dad," Albus had said in awe of his father.

Still, though, Albus had never fully appreciated what exactly his father had done. Until now, that is. When the trolley witch had recognized him as his father's son he had realized that his father was very widely known. That lady had recognized him from seeing his father more than nineteen years before.

"I think we should change into our robes now," Rose said, jerking Albus out of his daydream. It looks like we're gonna be there soon."

Rose and Albus pulled their school robes over their heads and packed their Muggle clothing into their suitcases. The lights in the compartments came on and the two could feel the train beginning to slow. They had finally arrived at Hogwarts.

James opened the compartment door and jumped in. He was still in his Muggle clothes and was in sharp contrast to Albus and Rose in their wizard's robes. "Guys, do you know why we're stopping?" James asked in a frightened voice.

"Aren't we at Hogwarts?" Albus said.

"Yeah, shouldn't we be there, the lights are on doesn't that mean we're here?" Rose added.

"You'd think, but usually we don't get there for about another half hour. I don't know what's up. I'm gonna go check what the driver has to say, okay guys."

"Yeah, this doesn't always happen, right?" Albus asked.

"No, don't worry Albus it's all right," James said in an uncharacteristically reassuring tone of voice. Then, he turned and ran down the corridor.

Albus and Rose looked at each other, wondering what would happen to them. The lights flickered and went out. The two children heard a scream from a compartment down the corridor. Albus shivered and he heard Rose whimpering next to him. Suddenly, a voice boomed through the train. It was strangely familiar to Albus and he tried to remember where he had heard it.

"This train is now under my control," the voice echoed through the train, "We will not proceed to Hogwarts until the Potter boy comes forth. Your father may have defeated The Dark Lord, but he lives on in his followers. I will avenge his death starting with the Potter boy, no, the Potter family. First the children, then their mother, and then Harry Potter himself, you have ten minutes to come to the front of the train."

"No, Albus don't!" James' voice screeched over the intercom that was being used to portray the message to all the compartments in the train.

"Shut up!" the familiar voice shouted, "Nine minutes, or he dies first."

Albus rushed for the door to the compartment and yanked it open. "Expelliarmus!" Rose shouted from behind him. The blast from her wand knocked him forward onto the floor of the train. "Albus, you can't go. He's going to use you to bring You-Know-Who back, I just know it. Besides, you heard James; he said not to go, so don't."

"He's my brother Rose I have to go!" Albus jumped up and ran down the corridor of the train. He got halfway to the front when Scorpio Malfoy leapt out of a compartment in front of him. Malfoy drew his wand and attempted to poke Albus in the eye with it, he too had no idea how to use his magical instrument, Rose was the only first year, so far, that could actually control her magic. Luckily, Albus' glasses protected his eyes from the blow. The lens of his right glasses cracked and he could no longer see out of his right eye.

"You're not gonna get there, Potter. You've got three minutes left and I'm gonna keep you occupied for that time. The Dark Lord deserves to come back. His vision of the world was perfect, Muggles are dirt, we deserve to rule over them. I don't care if my father has reformed or whatever. The Dark Lord's plan was perfect and you're father ruined that, now you and you're brother will pay for that."

"Petrificus Totalus!" a voice shouted from behind Albus. Malfoy's arms and legs snapped together and he fell back away from Albus. Albus turned around to see a rather short, plump boy, "Run kid, go save your brother!" the rotund boy yelled.

Albus jumped up and ran down the corridor once again towards the front of the train. Albus burst through the door to see James bound and gagged in the corner of the control room. At the controls of the train a tall man stood with his back to Albus.

"Welcome Potter," said the man, "You cut that very close, thirty more seconds and James here would have been dead. But don't worry you made it and that's what matters right?"

"Who are you?" Albus asked.

"Come now, don't you remember me. I shook your fathers hand countless times whenever you visited the store in Godric's Hollow."

"You're the shopkeeper?" gasped Albus.

"I also happen to be The Dark Lord's son," said the man.

"It can't be, no way would somebody have a kid with him."

"Oh, don't be so sure, he was quite charming when he was young, your father could tell you that."

Albus stared at the man that he had known to be the nice, charming man that sold everyday items at his small shop in Godric's Hollow. He had always been nice to the family, sometimes even giving them discounts. But now, he could see resemblances to Voldemort. He had a handsome face, just like Voldemort was supposed to have had when he was little. His fingers were long and thin, just like Voldemort's and he was very pale.

POP!!! Suddenly a plump man in wizard's robes appeared before Albus and pointed his wand at the shopkeeper. A jet of red light shot out of his wand and seemed to hit the man right in the face. However, the man had protected himself from the blast. He turned around and disappeared, a piece of paper floating down where he stood. The paper exploded and a loud voice rang through the control room, "Watch out for yourself Potter, I'll get you later. In the meantime I think it's time to pay old Harry a visit!" Evil cackles followed the end of the message and then all was silent.

"Get back to your compartment, Albus, I'll see you at the castle," with that the plump man turned in a swish of his robes and disappeared with another loud pop. Muffled thumps and shouts came from the corner of the control room and Albus ran to untie James.

"We're gonna get there safely, he won't attack again, but we need to speak to Professor McGonagall right away," James said.

"Why, who's that?"

"That's the headmaster you idiot. C'mon let's get back to your compartment. We're gonna be there soon."


End file.
